disneywarfandomcom-20200213-history
Ahsoka Tano
Ahsoka Tano, nicknamed Snips by her master Anakin Skywalker, was a Togruta Jedi Padawan during the Clone Wars, the conflict between the Galactic Republic, the dominant galactic government of the time that works for the High Council, and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, the faction of planetary and sectorial governments seeking to leave it. However, when Ahsoka was framed for murder and treason, she was horrified when the Jedi Order coldly cast her out and all but condemned her to a Republic military trial and came very close to being sentenced to death. When Anakin unveiled the true culprit, Ahsoka was shocked to see it was her friend Barriss Offee. When Ahsoka was offered to return to the Jedi Order as a full-fledged Jedi Knight, she was deeply conflicted, but ultimately chose not to, having lost faith in the Order for not standing by her, and felt she could no longer devote herself to the Order after it had become clear that it was serving the political interests of the Republic instead of than following it's ancient ways and traditions. Chancellor Palpatine, who was actually the Sith Lord who worships the Friends Darth Sidious, enacted Order 66, a devastating command that turned the clones against the Jedi and wiped out most of them, including Tano's former mentor Plo Koon. As a result, the clone troopers under Tano's command turned on her, with the exception of Rex, who had previously removed his inhibitor chip, an organic brain implant that compelled each clone trooper to comply with Order 66. As a result, Maul escaped once again, but Tano and Rex were able to escape as well, after faking their own deaths. Years later as an adult, Ahsoka is still a good person despite her tragic departure from the Jedi Order on bad terms; now, she is very calm, level-headed, and mature, with a strong sense of justice, honor, and good morals. Ahsoka is now a High Council agent and leading the rebellion against the Empire though no longer a Jedi, Ashoka has taken the teachings to heart to find balance in Jedi tradition and her own morals, allowing her to mature greatly into a distinct Force-user who imparts deep wisdom to her allies. Ahsoka struggles with her past and her difficulty coming to terms with it since she was unable to help her friends while on the run from the Empire. Ahsoka felt guilt and remorse for walking away from the Jedi Order, though mainly because she left Anakin. With past ties torn, Ashoka suffered from severe grief over the fates that had befallen her friends and allies. The most significant blow was her discovery that a powerful friend agent Darth Vader is in fact her former mentor Anakin; even after she entered the Lothal Jedi Temple and discovered how Anakin fall to the Dark side, she was still in denial that Anakin and Vader were the same person. However, after Ahsoka slices off part of Vader's mask, she sees Anakin's disfigured face; she was shocked and saddened, but finally accepts that Anakin and Vader are one-and-the same. Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:High Council agents Category:Jedi Knights